


Ruby Red Eyes

by mysehuniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boss Minseok, Demon Kim Jongin | Kai, Demons, Eventual Smut, Familiar Kai, Familiars, Harassment, Kai has a tail, M/M, Master & Servant, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, References from Goblin, Student Oh Sehun, The OCs are assholes, antique shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysehuniverse/pseuds/mysehuniverse
Summary: Sehun's boss asks him to watch the antique shop one rainy afternoon. A man comes in and sells a family heirloom that he's not interested in. Sehun, for some unknown reason, feels a sort of pull towards it so he ends up buying and keeping it for himself. That night, he wakes up and sees a figure with glowing red eyes sitting at the foot of his bed.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 24
Kudos: 229
Collections: CASE–94's Midnight Tales





	Ruby Red Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt CH1-057  
> I fell in love with this prompt the moment I saw it. writing this has been more challenging than I imagined so I hope I pulled it off well. To the prompter and to the readers, I hope I did not disappoint you~
> 
> Thank you so much to the MODs for organizing another round for this fest! More power to you guys! XOXO

It's a cold and rainy Thursday afternoon. It's the perfect kind of weather for someone that just wants to laze in bed all day. Sehun wishes he could do just that but he needs to work. 

_Memento,_ that's the name of the shop that Sehun works part-time in. It's an antique shop that has been around for quite a long time. It originally belonged to the current owner's great grandfather. His boss is the eldest grandson in the family, so the shop was passed onto him. 

Sehun is currently studying for his upcoming board exam in four months. However, he couldn't just focus on studying so he took a part-time job as well. He didn't have that many options but the job at the antique shop offered decent pay and it didn't require him to work too much so he decided to take it. He takes classes in the review center in the morning and works at the shop in the afternoon. As of today, he has been working in the shop for two months already. 

Sehun shakes off and leaves his umbrella by the stand outside. He wipes his wet shoes on the mat before stepping in. 

His boss, Minseok, is manning the counter and greets him with a smile. "Afternoon to you, how was class?" 

Sehun politely greets him by bowing and returning his smile. "All good, nothing interesting though." 

Minseok nods. "Since you're here now, I'll leave the shop to you. I have a few errands to run today. Would that be alright?" 

"Sure thing, I'll call you if something comes up." Sehun says. 

"I won't be gone for long. I'll be back before closing time," Minseok reminds as he puts on his jacket. He grabs his umbrella by the stand before leaving. 

The bell on the door chimes when Minseok makes his exit. Just like that, Sehun is left alone in the quiet, cozy space of the antique shop. 

They don't get that many customers, especially on weekdays so Sehun doesn't stay at the counter. He decided to clean up instead. He sweeps the floor and carefully arranges the knick-knacks on the shelves. He notices that there are a few new stuff that Minseok has gotten. If his boss was here, he would have told Sehun the story regarding the new items they have just like what he usually did whenever he makes a purchase. He was not really interested in antiques at first, he simply listened to Minseok out of politeness since he's his boss but the more stories he heard, the more he got interested. Now, he usually asks the elder first to tell him about them instead of Minseok telling him to start a conversation. 

  
  


Sehun is in the midst of dusting the top shelves when he hears the bell chiming. He looks up and sees a man, probably around Minseok's age. He looked like he's in a rush, the man was also soaked from the rain. Sehun groans inwardly when he sees the man's footprints on the newly swept floor. 

"Good afternoon sir, how may I help you?" Sehun greets before he steps in the counter. 

The man looks around. "You don't look like the owner." he narrows his eyes. 

"Oh, I just work here. My boss is out for today but I'll be at your service." Sehun tries his best to not look uneasy despite the slightly rude remark. 

The man doesn't look too pleased but he still looks like he is in a rush. With a sigh, he pulls out something from his coat pocket. 

He sees different layers of crumpled wrapping paper. Once the man unwraps it, there is a small, velvet box. He carefully opens it and there reveals an old looking bangle with small red stones--rubies decorated on it. 

“My family is moving to another country so I have to get rid of all the unnecessary things. I didn’t want to throw it away so I was wondering if it would be of value at least.” the man says. 

The bangle does look a bit old-fashioned and has a very outdated style. It looks like it hasn’t been worn for years and the velvet box looks dirty. “How much would you want for it?” Sehun asks. 

The man looks at the bangle with scrutiny. “Huh? I don’t know, does this even look like it’s worth anything?” he scoffs. 

“Do you know a bit of history about the item, sir? Like, how old it is or where it came from originally?” Sehun politely asks.

“It’s a family heirloom that belonged to my great grandmother, or at least that’s what I was told but I’m not exactly that sentimental.” the man brushes off. “This thing looks like it’s worth 200,000 won at best.” 

If Minseok is here, he’d be giving this man a mouthful about the values of a family heirloom. Even if the man is not the type to take care of such things, the least he can do is keep it to pass it on to the next generation or at least give it to another relative but then again, he might be the only one in line to keep it. Sehun can’t exactly judge the man since he has no clue about his background anyway. 

“Hey kid, are you buying it or not? Because if you aren’t, a pawn shop or a surplus might at least take it.” The man asks again. 

“May I take a closer look?” Sehun asks. The man nods impatiently so Sehun carefully picks the bangle up. 

He is not an expert but the rubies on the bangle look real and of a high grade too. If he takes this to a pawn shop, he’d definitely be offered a high price. He tries wearing it to take a better look. He hears a snort from the man. 

“That is indeed a tacky design,” the man says. “Even my wife didn’t want to wear it, it looks more ridiculous on a boy.” 

Sehun doesn’t find it tacky though. The bangle fits on his wrist perfectly as if it’s custom made for him. The design might not be his cup of tea but for some reason, he feels connected to it. “How much do you think it’s worth again?” Sehun asks. 

“I’d be lucky to get 200,000 won for that,” he grunts. 

Sehun feels kinda bad. The bangle is worth ten times or perhaps even more than that. He’s basically scamming the man but at the same time, he can’t pass off this opportunity. “I’ll pay you 250,000 for it.” he says. 

The man’s brows raise at that. “Well, I guess I got more than I bargained for. That sounds good. Are there any papers I need to sign?” 

Minseok won’t like it if he finds out about this. Minseok always bought new items for what they are worth but he doesn't have to find out. "We do have a policy where you can't take the item back once you sold it to us… unless we decide to put it on sale, that is." He explains. 

The man waves his hand dismissively. "I'm trying to get rid of it so it's not going to happen. May we please get this over with? I am in a rush." 

  
  
  


Sehun wires the money to the man using his own account. Once the man receives the confirmation, he immediately leaves the shop. Sehun looks at the bangle once again. 

"You're such a pretty thing," he drawls as he rubs his fingers against the rubies.

Once he has looked at it enough, he hides it inside his bag. Minseok doesn't have to find out. This will be his own secret. 

No customers come after that man. Minseok eventually comes back, he brought back a Subway sandwich and a soda for Sehun. "Anything interesting happen?" he asks. 

"Not really," Sehun shrugs as he gobbles down his sandwich. "A man came when it was raining hard and messed up the floor so I had to mop it again. He didn't sell anything though, he was in a rush and he didn't trust that the owner isn't here." 

Sehun feels bad for lying but it will save Minseok some stress. 

  
  


"Well it is a slow day after all. Finish up your food and let's pack up and call it a day. It's still raining and it gets dark easily these days, I should send you home earlier." Minseok says. 

With that, Sehun finishes up his food and helps Minseok in closing up the shop. Minseok drops him off at the bus station before heading home. They live in opposite directions. 

Sehun arrives at his home at seven, that's an hour earlier than usual. He shares his apartment with five other people. He prefers to come home late since they're already in their own rooms by then.

When Sehun steps in, three of them were all gathered in the dining room. He sees a couple of empty soju bottles on the table. _Such bad timing._

"Hey! Look who decided to show up early tonight. Come, join us." Taejin, the eldest, invites. 

"No thanks hyung, I have classes in the morning." Sehun politely declines. 

"Oh come on," Another one, Sungjoon, pulls him towards the table. "Is that the way to treat your elders?" 

Sehun winces, he has avoided all of them for a week now, he knows it's too good to be true. "I need to be up early tomorrow though, this isn't a good idea." he reasons out. 

Minhyun, the third one, slams his fist onto the table. "You always look down on us just because you're studying right now! Kids like you are so cocky, nowadays huh?!" 

He breathes shakily, a sense of relief washes over him while knowing that there are just three of them tonight because it could have been worse but that doesn't mean he's not scared. 

"Drink, or maybe you want to wait until Kyungho gets home?" Sungjoon asks. 

He shakes his head and accepts the beer bottle. He tries to drink it quickly, maybe they'll let him leave early once he finishes it. The lingering touches on his arms, back, and thighs say otherwise though. 

"So, Sehun…" Taejin starts. "When will it be our turn?" 

Sehun's fists clench. _Not this again._

"That bastard Kyungho has been bragging every night, it's really making us curious." Minhyun slurs.

"Right?!" Sungjoon huffs. "When are we getting a taste? That bastard can't keep you all to himself, can he?" 

"It's a one-time thing and I never promised any of you anything." Sehun clears out. "Don't expect anything." he puts his bottle down and gets up. 

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Taejin roars. 

"Stop thinking that I'm sleeping with any of you. I'm not some toy to be passed around." Sehun scoffs. 

"Oh?" Minhyun suddenly grabs his arm. "But I recall Kyungho saying that he played with you like a _bitch_ that night." 

He pulls his arm away and gives all three men a disgusted glare. "Leave me alone. Don't make me report this to the landlord." 

Before any of them could even follow him, he runs into his room and locks the door. A few moments of silence later, he hears a knock. 

"You know you can't hide from us forever." He freezes when he hears Taejin's voice. "You're lucky we're still playing nice." 

Sehun feels like he could breathe again when he hears his retreating footsteps. Sehun slowly slides down the door and palms his face in frustration. 

This all happened because he slept with Kyungho one night. He was stressed out from his reviews and he needed to let out his frustration. Kyungho coincidentally happened to be in the same bar he went to so they drank together. Sehun knew that man had been hitting on him ever since he moved so he gave him what he wanted that night. They checked in a motel and had sex. Sehun left right before he could even wake up. 

Turns out sleeping with that asshole is the worst decision of Sehun's life because now Kyungho is just obsessed with fucking him again. Sehun made it clear that it's a one-time thing but that did not stop the other man. To make things worse, he told the other people in their apartment. As far as Sehun knows, they were all straight but Kyungho's story made them want to try to fuck him too.

Sehun wanted to move out but there are no other available places so he just avoided them as much as possible but it still scares him. It scares him because one of these days, they might not stop and do something worse. He hopes it will never come to that. 

He takes a shower and dresses up. As he is getting ready for bed, he takes out the heirloom he bought a while ago. 

It's a really pretty design though, he can't believe the man earlier treated it as if it has low worth but then again, Sehun did buy it from him for such a low price too. 

"I suppose taking this for myself is better than letting him throw it away or bringing it to a pawn shop." Sehun says to comfort himself. He places the bangle back on the velvet box but he didn't close it this time. "I'll take care of it, I promise." He tells no one in particular. 

After that, he turns off the lights, throws himself on his bed, and drifts off to sleep. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Dark mist. Red eyes. It was blurry but that is what he's seeing in his dream. He's being pinned down on his bed and he couldn't move. All of a sudden, there were more hands pinning him down and slowly, the red eyes start to morph into familiar figures. 

_"You can't escape us now, Sehun."_ he hears Kyungho's voice followed by sinister laughter from the others. 

  
  


Sehun wakes up with a sharp gasp. He's panting heavily and he's clutching hard on his blanket. The dream is already as disturbing as it is but the last part is downright terrifying because he knows it could happen. 

He evens out his breathing. He sits up and rubs his face with his palms in frustration. That was when he suddenly felt _it._

Something didn't feel right. It felt like he was being watched like someone is in the room with him. The atmosphere in his room suddenly turned ominous. Sehun gulps and slowly tilts his head up. 

That is when he sees it. A figure that's surrounded by black mist with glowing red eyes is sitting on the foot of his bed. 

His eyes widen in horror and he's ready to let out the loudest scream when the mist suddenly envelopes his body and covers his mouth. His screams were muffled and the rest of the mist is wrapped around him like it's some black, translucent but steady rope. His lower body is still free so he frantically crawls back. When his back hits the headboard, he just freezes in fear.

The mist surrounding the figure slowly dissipates and he sees a figure of a person--no. This isn't a person. Whatever this creature is, it looks dangerous. Sehun is terrified for his life.

The creature slowly crawls closer and lifts a hand. Sehun flinches back but something catches his eye, the creature is currently holding the bangle. 

"Why do you have this?" it spoke. 

His voice is hypnotic and alluring. His eyes were red, as red as the rubies on the bangle when they are reflected with light. 

Sehun wants to scream and cry but the only sounds he can make are weak frightened whimpers. 

The creature reaches out, his nails were black and sharp. The creature uses his finger to tilt Sehun's face upwards in order to hold his gaze. "Shout and I'll snap your neck." he threatens. 

The mist slowly dissipates into thin air, Sehun pants heavily as he clutches his chest. The creature was having none of it though because he harshly grabs Sehun's jaw to forcefully look at him once again. 

"Answer my question, where did you get the bangle?" he glares. 

"I… I bought it." Sehun replies. 

"Bought?" The creature repeats. "This is not for sale!" He hisses. "How could a mere kid like you obtain something so priceless?!" 

Sehun is actually quaking in fear now. "A-a man sold it to me. He said i-it was a family heirloom. I simply bought it, that's all." 

"Who is the fool that sold the family heirloom?" The creature curses. "Why would you buy it?" 

His red eyes felt like they were piercing right through Sehun's soul. "I… just wanted to. I felt connected to it." 

The creature scoffs. "Connected? Well do you feel a connection now?" he asks, his nails digging into Sehun's skin. 

"What are you?" Sehun wheezes. "What do you want from me?" 

"I will be your worst nightmare if you don't give me the answers that I want." the creature seethes. 

Sehun feels chills down his spine. Tears start to flow from his eyes. "Don't hurt me, please. I'll tell you what I know. Just… please don't hurt me." he sobs uncontrollably. 

The creature narrows his eyes at him before letting him go until he's stumbling back on his bed. Only then did they both notice that the rubies on the bangle were glowing for a moment. 

"It has chosen you." The creature says, sounding bewildered. 

_Chosen as what?_ Sehun thinks. Oh god, is he going to be a sacrifice?! Is this how he'll die?! 

"P-please don't kill me." Sehun stammers. 

The creature gives him an annoyed look. He sits back down onto the foot of his bed and crosses his arms. The ominous and heavy aura surrounding his room slowly gets lifted and Sehun feels like he could breathe again. The lights flicker on and he finally takes a good look at whatever creature this is in front of him. 

This _being_ in front of him could pass off as a normal man--a handsome one at that. He looks tall, has bronze skin, ash gray hair, plump lips, his eyes are in a dark shade of maroon now instead of the glowing red ones earlier, Sehun also notices something swinging behind him, and only then does he realize that it's a black, pointed tail. And as if he doesn't look distracting and threatening enough, he's also shirtless. He's **_big_ **but not in the sense that he's burly but his chest and abs are so toned and his arms look like he's been lifting weights regularly. There are tattoos on his arms going down to his ribs leading down underneath his pants. Sehun gulps and looks away before his imagination takes him somewhere else. 

"I am Kai," the creature suddenly introduces, much to his confusion. "And you are?" 

"I… I don't want to die." Sehun answers. 

The creature--Kai, rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Don't test my patience, kid." 

Sehun realizes what he just said and clasps his hand together as a form of an apology. "Oh Sehun! My name is Oh Sehun." He slowly looks at Kai. "Y-you're not going to kill me, are you?" 

"Why would I kill you if **this** has chosen you?" Kai scoffs and tosses the bangle towards him. 

Sehun catches it with both hands. The rubies glow for a moment once more and so did Kai's eyes. Kai winces before heaving a deep sigh. 

"Chosen me? Chosen me as what exactly?" Sehun asks. 

"Chosen you as my master." Kai answers.

Sehun's mouth gapes in shock. "Master...what?" he laughs humorlessly. "Me? I… This can't be real." he shakes his head. "I still can't get a grasp of all this." 

"It's very much real, unfortunately. You are not dreaming either. I am real and I am here." Kai explains. 

"You were threatening me just a while ago and now you're suddenly saying I'm your master?" 

"No one else aside from the descendants of the Yoo family was able to summon familiars through this. I knew right from the moment I saw you that you aren't from that family so I thought you were a thief or worse--you might have killed someone from the family to obtain the bangle but…" he clicks his tongue. "You're just a kid, a frightened, weak kid." 

"You look like you were going to devour me, how do you expect me to not be frightened?" Sehun exclaims. "Besides, I was telling you the truth. I work in an antique shop and this was sold to me, I liked it so I bought it for myself." 

"You bought it? How can you even afford such a thing?" Kai scowls.

Sehun swallows the lump in his throat. Oh boy, if Kai didn't kill him yet then he will definitely kill him now if he finds out about everything. 

"The man that sold it didn't know it's worth. He said he thinks it's not worth much so I bought it for 250,000 won. He was going to throw it away or sell it to a pawn shop so I took it out of his hands." Sehun explains. 

"What year is it?" Kai asks. 

He scratches the back of his neck. "2020," he answers softly. 

Kai's fists clench and the black mist reappears. Sehun wanted to run for his life but he's too scared to move. "And you did not bother to tell him about how priceless the item actually is?!" 

"I'm sorry, okay?! I know what I did was wrong, I basically scammed the guy but he was not going to keep it with him either way." he kneels down on his bed. 

He feels a hand grabbing the back of his shirt then he's harshly pulled up. "Don't kneel for me, this is already as ridiculous as it is. A master kneeling before his familiar is an insult." he grunts. 

"A f-familiar? Like a demon?" Sehun tilts his head in confusion. 

Kai looks at him incredulously. "I don't exactly look like your guardian angel, do I?" 

Sehun's cheeks turn crimson at the condescending tone the other has been using this entire time. "But still, why me? How did I summon you? Why did it pick me?" 

"I don't know," Kai shrugs. "It's the same way you suddenly felt connected to the bangle, I guess it felt connected to you too thus, here I am." 

"What exactly happens now? I wish you actually provided something like… a manual or something before nearly scaring me to death earlier." Sehun grumbles. "I know nothing about familiars aside from some shows I watched. I know nothing about this Yoo family you speak of either." he sighs. 

"My kind has always served the Yoo family for centuries. We serve as their familiars, their guardians that protect them and guide them." Kai narrates. "Each ruby on that bangle represents one master and familiar. For every generation, the bangle chooses someone in the family. I represent the last ruby, I am the last in line to serve and it just so happens that the bangle has chosen someone who is not a member of the Yoo family as its master for the first time." 

Sehun is too out of it to process everything but he tried his best to digest all the new information. "I don't even know if the man that sold it to me belongs to the Yoo family. I never took his name." Sehun says. "But it really seemed like he knows nothing about the bangle. He told me this was only passed through three generations, but you told me your kind has been serving them for centuries." 

"I thought it took too long for my turn to be summoned, perhaps the last three generations of the family forgot about the value of the bangle." Kai huffs. 

"Then what does this make me? Am I… no, I can't do this. I can't be your master when I don't deserve it. Maybe we can reverse it? I… We can try to track the man that sold it to me to lead it back to the Yoo family." Sehun explains. 

"That was my original plan but you saw how the rubies glowed a while ago." Kai shook his head. "The bangle already recognizes you as the owner, you cannot reverse it anymore. You are…" He exhales in distress. _"My master,"_

Sehun frowns. "Why do you look so insulted?" 

Kai looks at him intensely. He tries to hold the other's gaze but it was too much. "Because other familiars served powerful people. Noblemen, warriors, leaders, politicians, and then there's you." he spat. 

"Hey, I never asked to be chosen or whatever." He groans. "And besides, I'm going to become an engineer… if I pass my board exams." he hesitantly adds. 

"Great," Kai mockingly says. 

"How does one get chosen though?" Sehun changes the subject.

"You are chosen because you are worthy of having a familiar. I don't know how else to explain it but that's it." Kai says. 

"Okay? So now what? What will you do for me? You said I am your master." he crosses his arms. 

"Don't know," Kai scoffs. "But this also doesn't make me your personal assistant so if you think you are saved from your real duties, that's where you are wrong." 

Sehun blows a puff of air. "What can you do though? Apart from the creepy shit you did earlier." 

Kai gives him an unamused look. "More creepy shit," 

"You're no fun," he pouts. 

A while ago, he was crying and begging for his life in front of this man and now he's actually having a conversation with him. 

"Anyway, shall we seal the deal?" Kai asks.

"Huh? What do you mean? You're already my familiar." Sehun asks. 

"This is for formalities. This is a contract after all." he explains. 

"Oh… okay," Sehun agrees. 

Without warning, Kai lurches forward and presses his lips against Sehun’s. His eyes widen in surprise and he’s about to push the familiar away when he suddenly loses control over his body. It felt like he was frozen and submerged underwater. He couldn’t feel anything aside from the lips that are _devouring_ him. 

The kiss is deep, so deep that Sehun feels like he might faint. Kai's tongue is literally shoved down his throat and he can't breathe. 

Kai slowly pulls away, his eyes were glowing red at the moment and a smirk appears on his lips. "You taste sweet, master." he drawls.

Sehun feels his eyelids getting heavier. He falls back down on his bed and everything turns black.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The alarm from his phone is what wakes Sehun up the following morning. By the time that he opens his eyes, he sees Kai standing beside his bed with his cellphone in hand, he looks like he's about to toss the phone.

"Don't!" Sehun grabs the cellphone and turns the alarm off. "What are--" he stops when he realizes that Kai is actually in front of him right now. Which means, everything that happened last night isn't a dream, and Kai… 

"You kissed me last night!" he accuses. 

Kai snorts. "That's not a kiss." 

Sehun narrows his eyes at him. "Your lips were on mine? Do I have to go into detail?" he huffs, his cheeks turning pink. 

"Kisses show affection or desire, what I did last night was a contract seal." Kai brushes his thumb over his lips. 

His lips are so full and plump, Sehun distractedly thinks. "Y-you… you said I was sweet," 

"Your soul tasted sweet," Kai shrugs. "Had to get a piece of it to secure your end of the contract. By the way, it had a bitter aftertaste, were you having a bad day yesterday?" 

Sehun wanted to make a retort but he felt too embarrassed to speak. How does one taste someone's soul anyway? Sehun unconsciously covers his mouth and gulps. 

"Don't be stupid, humans can't taste their own souls." Kai snickers. 

Sehun glares at him. "Shouldn't you be nicer to me? You said I'm your master." 

"Ah, what is it that you want then? Should I prepare a warm bath for you, master?" he mockingly bows. 

"That's--that's not what I meant… jerk," he grumbles.

He gets up and grabs clothes from his closet. "Wear this," he tosses a shirt at Kai. "You can't be shirtless all the time. Also, wait here in the meantime because I need to take a shower." 

He looks around first in case anyone is awake before running off to the bathroom. The other guys usually wake up late but on some days they are up earlier than usual. After what happened last night, Sehun definitely does not want to run into any of them. 

Once he's all freshened up, he takes a look again to see if the corridor is empty and when it's all clear, he rushes back to his room but before he could he's suddenly pulled back.

"Hey," Sehun tries to not look too surprised when he sees Kyungho. 

"Oh, hyung…" he greets tonelessly. 

"I heard you turned them down again last night." He chuckles.

"I will keep turning them down," 

"Why? Come on, don't embarrass me. They're starting to think that we didn't really fuck because you keep turning them down." Kyungho scoffs. 

He looks at the older man in disgust. "How is that my problem? If you guys want a fuck then there are plenty out there who'd go for hookups." 

"Why did you sleep with me then?" the elder asks. 

"Oh god, please move on. I was bored, that didn't mean anything." He spat. 

The other tries grabbing him again but Sehun shoves him. He enters his room and locks the door before he could say another word to him. 

"What a psycho," Sehun sighs. 

"Who?" 

Kai is looking around in his room. He's already wearing a shirt so he looks more normal now, aside from his tail. 

"Nothing, just some guy bothering me." Sehun brushes it off. 

"Do you want me to take care of them?" Kai asks. 

Sehun's ears perk up. "You can do that?" 

"Just give me the order." 

All thoughts come into his head but he shakes them away. "Nevermind, it's not that serious yet anyway. I can handle it for now." 

“We haven’t discussed this last night but what exactly is your schedule? Do you want me to come along or do I simply wait for you here?” Kai changes the subject.

“I have classes in the morning until noon,” Sehun explains. “I suppose you can wait for me but is it safe to leave you with other humans?” 

“I’m not some monster that can go on a rampage. I can adapt easily, I’ll be fine.” Kai picks up the bangle and puts it on Sehun’s wrist. “You also have to wear this because this is how you’ll easily call me.” 

Sehun wanted to make a comment about the bangle not matching his clothes but he does not want to mess with the other’s temper. “Alright then. I guess you can wait for me outside my review center then I guess I’ll bring you along to the antique shop. But before all that, I need to find a way to get you out of this house without anyone else seeing you.” 

“That won’t be a problem, I assure you.” Kai replies.

Sehun cocks an eyebrow at him. “Are you sure?” 

The familiar only nods. “Also, please do something about your tail.” Sehun reaches out to tug on his tail but Kai only growled at him. 

Sehun jerks back, his eyes as wide as saucers. “Don’t. Touch. The. Tail.” Kai says through gritted teeth. 

Sehun raises his hands in defeat. He watches as Kai raises his shirt to curl his tail around his torso. He pulls the shirt down and there is no hint of a tail anywhere. “S-sorry…” he mumbles. 

“Forget it, shall we go?” Kai clears his throat. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” he agrees. 

Sehun takes his bag and leaves his room. He hears the shower running so it must be Kyungho, the others are most likely still asleep. He quickly treads down the stairs and leaves and to his surprise, he sees Kai standing right outside the gates. 

“Teleportation, part of my abilities.” he explains. 

“You can do that yet you let me run through the stairs?” Sehun asks. 

“It would be suspicious, wouldn’t it? You may be my master but that doesn’t make me your nanny. You were not in any danger and you weren’t even hurt.” Kai says with a scowl. 

“Then what exactly can you do for me besides creep me out and mockingly call me master?” Sehun places his hands on his hips. 

“Stick with me more and maybe you’ll find out.” Kai says with a wink. 

Sehun is about to take a step when Kai suddenly grabs his wrist then in a blink of an eye, he finds himself standing in an empty alley. He glances around and realizes that he’s in the alley near his review center. 

_"Oh…_ oh wow, you really--" 

Kai grins. “Does this please you, master?” 

“Very much,” Sehun gasps. “Oh wow, I’ll never be late again--”

“I just showed you what I can do, we can’t keep doing this every time.” Kai reprimands. “It will make other people suspicious.” 

Sehun pouts. “Okay, point taken. But I’m still looking forward to seeing all your other abilities.” 

“We have all the time in the world.” Kai retorts. 

“Anyway,” Sehun sighs. “I’ll be heading to my class now. Just wait for me in front of the building. You may explore but avoid having any contact with other people… I guess. Don’t be creepy.” 

“I know how this works, don’t worry. I heard enough from my kind.” He waves him off. 

“Alright, see you later.” With that, Sehun leaves. 

  
  
  


It was hard to focus on his reviews but he tried his best to at least answer his activity sheets. He wonders if Kai is really alright. Half of him expected Kai to be so unfamiliar with everything but aside from him nearly crushing Sehun’s phone this morning due to his alarm, he’s starting to adapt easily. He also wonders what the other did right after he lost consciousness from the _kiss--_ not a kiss according to Kai--that happened last night. 

Once his classes are over, he rushes outside of the building. He spots Kai sitting on one of the benches. Even from afar, he already looks intimidating and unapproachable. That’s probably why no one is sharing the bench with him despite all the other ones being occupied. 

Sehun waves at him as he approaches. Kai stands up and gives him a quick bow. “You don’t have to do that,” he whispers. “A simple hi would do. What did you do while you were waiting?” 

“I looked around,” Kai says. “A lot has changed but at the same time, it’s still the same earth that’s occupied by humans.” 

Sehun starts walking and Kai follows him. The antique shop is just a couple of blocks away. He’ll have to stop by a convenience store to buy lunch first. “So you have been coming here? I thought you’re just staying in… in your world.” 

"I visit every fifty years or more. It depends on my mood. But I'm not allowed to roam too long, not when I don't have a contract with a mortal." Kai explains. 

"Do you eat?" Sehun asks when they reach the convenience store. 

"I can but I don't need to." he replies. 

Sehun buys a cup of ramen, a pack of kimchi, and two pieces of triangle gimbap, one for each of them. "I'd buy you ramen too but it would be a waste since you don't need it." 

Kai scoffs as he unwraps the gimbap. "You're talking as if you're treating me in a fancy restaurant." he takes a bite. 

"Whatever, it's still decent food." he scoffs. 

"Thank you for the treat, master." the familiar grins cheekily. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"I am intrigued by this antique shop you work in," Kai comments as they walk towards _Memento._

"Do you think there are other heirlooms there too with familiars?" Sehun asks. "I am making sense right? The Yoo family can't be the only family that has secrets like this one." He raises his wrist. 

Kai only shrugs uninterestedly as a reply.

"Good afternoon," Sehun greets when he enters the shop. "I brought a… a friend over, he wants to take a look around--" Sehun stops when he sees the look of surprise on Minseok's face. 

Minseok isn't even looking at him but at Kai. Sehun looks back to see that Kai is mirroring the same surprised expression on his face. 

  
  


"Kai?! Is that you?" 

_What?_

**_"Xiumin?"_ **

Sehun frowns in confusion. Xiumin? Kai disappears from behind him and reappears in front of Minseok by the counter. 

"It is you," Minseok gasps. "How has it been… _brother?"_

Sehun's jaw nearly drops on the floor. Kai and Minseok gave each other a friendly embrace and when Minseok notices Sehun's expression, he lifts his hand and makes a gesture. In an instant, the door closes and the blinds are pulled down, he also hears the locks from both the door and windows clicking. 

Minseok looks at him and Sehun feels like he is looking at a completely different person. The rubies on the bangle start glowing again and when Sehun looks back up, Kai and Minseok both had glowing red eyes. 

Sehun's knees buckle, he steps back until his back hits the door before he slid down onto the floor. His hands were trembling. He's not supposed to be scared of Kai anymore but the same fear he felt last night easily took over him again. 

The bangle stopped glowing and so did the two's eyes. Minseok looks at him and smiles, the same warm smile the elder always uses to greet him whenever he arrives at the shop. "I guess we need to have a talk, Oh Sehun." Minseok says. "You too, Kai." 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The three of them are currently inside Minseok's office. Sehun feels like he's in an interrogation room with two intimidating cops. Kai is currently explaining everything he knows since Sehun is still too shocked to say anything. 

Once Kai was done explaining, Minseok gets up on his seat and moves towards Sehun. He grabs Sehun's wrist to take a good look at the bangle. 

"You lied to me yesterday," he states. 

Sehun looks down guiltily. "I'm sorry," 

"It looks good in you at least," he lets go of his wrist. "I just wish you told me the truth sooner. I could have given you a heads up." 

Sehun looks up at him in surprise. "Y-you're not mad?" 

"Yeah, you're not mad at him?" Kai echoes. 

Sehun looks at his familiar in confusion for a bit before returning his gaze to Minseok's. 

"I'm just mad that the bangle's price has been reduced to that but I'm sure Sehun knows that it's worth more than that, right?" Sehun nods so he continues, "I've been keeping tabs on the Yoo family, the past generations keep getting divided more and more because of their inheritance, land, and such. The last Yoo to have a familiar was 90 years ago and he suffered from dementia. He wasn't able to tell the story about the bangle and familiars to his family which is why the next generations forgot." 

"So are you saying that the bangle is better off with him?" Kai asks. 

"Your words, not mine." Minseok chuckles. "But think about it, if he didn't take the bangle then there is a high possibility that you never would have been summoned. Besides, it chose him and that means he's deserving so be nice to him."

"Easy for you to say, your master was a warrior." 

"Hey, familiars are here to serve, help, and protect their masters. It doesn't matter what their status is." Minseok scolds.

"Yeah but the thing is, our masters have always been a part of the same bloodline, the same family." Kai scoffs. "But now I'm suddenly serving someone with no traces from that family at all."

"It doesn't matter, he still got chosen. That means he needs you. He _will_ need you, and you know exactly what that means." Minseok explains. 

"Uhh… I have a question," Sehun finally speaks up. "Minseok hyung, how long have you been hiding your real identity? What about the story of you inheriting this shop from your grandfather?" 

Minseok gives him a thoughtful expression. "I finished serving my master around two hundred years ago. I move around a lot so that my identity remains a secret. I got this shop because I helped a couple that owned this. They didn't have kids so I lived with them. I became their friend, their son, and eventually their grandchild too. Now that they passed on, I'm just watching over the shop and continuing the business for them." he explains. 

Sehun's shoulders slump upon hearing the story. "That's… kinda sad. Aren't you lonely?" 

"It gets lonely sometimes but I'm used to it. People come and go." Minseok shrugs. 

"How about a partner? Have you never gotten one?" 

"What's the use of getting a partner that will leave me eventually?" Minseok retorts. "I did have a couple of relationships but I didn't want it to last long enough for it to become serious." 

Sehun feels even more gloomy now. "Why did you stay here though? Once your contract with your master ends, can't you just… go back?" he asks. 

"I can but I made the choice to not go back. I lived in my world all my life anyway. I still have so much to explore here on Earth." 

"Xiumin… that's your demon name? I suppose?" Minseok nods. "When does a contract with a human end?" 

Minseok and Kai exchanged wary glances. Minseok juts his chin out as a gesture for Kai to answer it instead. "It ends when the human dies." he says. 

Sehun blinks in surprise. "Oh… then… if a familiar doesn't like their master then they can--what if they--" 

"I won't hurt you." Kai cuts him off. "I know I'm not exactly enthusiastic about you becoming my master but I will not hurt you, I promise. My job as a familiar is to serve you, which includes protecting you. All previous familiars did their jobs well, I won't ruin it." 

"Are you loyal?" Sehun looks into his eyes hesitantly. 

The bangle glows again and Kai winces and falls down one knee, his body slightly hunched forward like he's bowing. "Yes… master," he answers through his clenched teeth. 

Sehun looks at them in bewilderment. "What just happened?" 

"You looked upset and you questioned his loyalty so you basically forced him to submit just now." Minseok snickers. 

"I-I didn't mean for that to happen. Get up and please… just call me by my name." he says. 

Kai gets up with a scoff. 

"So, any more questions?" Minseok clears his throat. 

Sehun is about to say no when he remembers something. "Do you have a tail too?" 

Minseok laughs. "Is that even a question?" he raises his shirt to reveal his curled tail. 

"Are demon tails like cat tails?" He suddenly asks. "Like… is it that sensitive?" Sehun whispers. 

"Wait, don't tell me you touched Kai's tail." Minseok smirks. 

"Is it bad?" Sehun blinks innocently. 

Minseok laughs heartily and ruffles his hair. "Yeah, be careful to not do it again. He might take your soul for good." he jokes. 

Sehun hesitantly looks back at Kai and hesitantly smiles. "S-sorry." 

"Whatever," 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Despite all the questions he asked, Sehun still had more when they resumed working. Minseok patiently answered everything for him while Kai looked around the shop. 

Now that Sehun thinks of it, he never saw Minseok eating before. The older man always brings food for him but he never eats with him. He only sees the other eating candy but never an actual meal. 

But then again, with a face like Minseok's, he'd be the last one anyone would suspect of being a demon. 

  
  


Once the shop is closed, Minseok gives them a ride all the way to the bus stop. He reminds them to not use Kai's powers much especially since Kai is still adjusting to everything. Sehun complains about paying for one more bus ticket so Minseok hands him money. 

"How long have you been working for Xiumin? He seems to be so fond of you." Kai asks. 

"More than a month," Sehun answers. "He has always been nice to me. By the way, are you two actually brothers?" he asks. 

"Still not done with the questions, I see." Kai teases.

Sehun averts his gaze. "There is so much to ask…" he pouts. 

"Demons are formed, not born. We all come from one creator so to answer your question, yes, we are brothers." Kai answers. 

"It's fascinating. Your kind fascinates me." Sehun grins. "But it scares me too." 

Kai shakes his head. "You are such a child." 

"I'm twenty-one!" he groans. 

Kai simply gives him a pointed look. He's reminded that the guy is immortal and is probably centuries old. "You look the same age as me so that's how I'll treat you." he flippantly says before marching his way home faster. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


When they arrive in front of their apartment, he tells Kai to head to his room first. The lights are already off and he came home later than he did yesterday so the other guys are probably in their own rooms already. 

Turns out his judgment was wrong because when he entered the living room, he saw all four of them there watching TV. The TV is small and it's set on a low volume so it's hard to tell from the outside if it's turned on. As usual, there are soju bottles and cans of beer scattered all over the floor and the table. 

All heads turn to him the moment he opened the door. "So you're finally here!" Kyungho greets. 

Sehun bites his inner cheek out of anxiousness. He gives them a quick bow of acknowledgment before walking quickly towards the stairs. 

"Hold up," Sungjoon blocks his way. "Why are you in a hurry? It's a Friday night, don't you want to hang out with us?" 

"I'm tired, sorry." he says without even sparing them a glance. 

"Don't be rude, you brat!" Taejin calls out. 

Sungjoon grabs him by the wrist and notices the bangle. "What's this?" He snorts. "Hey look at what he's wearing," 

"That shit looks expensive, where did you get this?" Minhyun asks. 

"I bought it from the shop I work in," Sehun answers tonelessly. "Can I go now?" 

"No wait, this looks real. How the fuck can you even afford that? You stole this, didn't you? Or are you fucking your boss too?" Kyungho spat. 

Sehun aggressively pulls his hand away. "Stop touching me! You're all drunk as hell, so please leave me alone." With that, he makes a beeline to the steps and runs all the way to his room once again. 

Kai is already there waiting. "What took you so long?" he asks. 

Before Sehun could answer, there is banging on his door. "If I find out that you're fucking your boss while refusing us…" Kyungho's voice trails. 

"You should've been a good little bitch when we gave you the chance." he finishes. He hears them laughing before they left. 

Sehun lets out a huge sigh of relief once they were gone. "Who are those people?" Kai asks. 

"They live in this apartment as well." Sehun answers. "I just don't get along with them and… it's a long story, I don't want to talk about it." 

"It's the same person bothering you this morning." Kai concludes. "You can always give me an order. I'll make sure they won't bother you anymore." 

Sehun shakes his head and forces out a smile. "They're just a bunch of stupid and irresponsible adults. I'll be fine. You don't have to do anything." 

Kai could tell he's lying but he doesn't say anything else since it's Sehun's order. "As you wish." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kai didn't understand it all at first. He didn't get why he ended up with a kid--a kid with no status--as his master. He thought it's unfair, he thought it's a joke how everyone else of his kind got to serve such powerful people while he ended up with Sehun. 

But the more he thinks about it, the more he comes to realize what his actual purpose is. He is a familiar. He got summoned by Sehun because he needs him. Sehun might not be aware of why exactly he needs Kai, but Kai is starting to see why. 

Being a familiar is not about serving powerful people from a powerful family. It's about serving, guiding, and protecting one's master. 

Kai could sense it. He senses bad vibes all over the house, there is evil lurking. It's one of the reasons why he has his guard up when he first saw Sehun, his place reeks of bad behavior because of the people living in it and he has assumed that Sehun is one of them but the more he stayed, the more he sensed that Sehun's room is the most pleasant of all. 

From what Kai witnessed that morning and right when they arrived home, he could already put the pieces together. The people that Sehun is staying with in this house aren't good ones but as long as Sehun doesn't want him to do anything about it, he can't really take action. 

  
  


He looks at his _master_ who is currently sleeping peacefully on his bed. His mouth is agape, he's snoring occasionally, and there's drool at the corner of his lips. 

The last master that his kind will serve. This is him. 

_"Just give him a chance and be nice to him. He told me his mother died and his father remarried so he's living on his own now. He may not be a soldier, a politician, or a nobleman but that doesn't mean that he doesn't need a familiar." Xiumin tells him while Sehun is busy rearranging the goods on one of the shelves._

_"I do feel it… the feeling of wanting to be…_ **_loyal_ ** _to him." Kai sighs._

_Xiumin smiles. "That's a start."_

  
  


Perhaps Sehun needs him more than he thinks. 

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The following days are surprisingly more _normal_ for Sehun. He wakes up earlier in order to leave the house earlier than usual. Kai accompanies him to his review center then immediately goes to Minseok's shop just so he doesn't have to wait for him anymore. Besides, it's noon and Sehun can handle himself on his way to the shop. During evenings, Kai would accompany him to have dinner outside after closing up the shop before going home. 

On some nights, Sehun would make him check if the others are still awake. If they aren't, Sehun would come in the house normally. If they're awake, Kai would take the hint and use his powers to teleport Sehun safely into his room. He's getting along with Kai well and he hasn't confronted the other guys, Sehun could live with this. 

  
  
  
  


"Arent you annoyed?" Kai asks him one night. 

"Huh?" Sehun is already settled down on his bed getting ready to sleep. "Annoyed for what?" 

"Annoyed that you don't exactly feel like my master? Should I do more things for you?" Kai asks. 

"You said it yourself, I'm a kid. There is not much for me to do besides study and work at my part-time job. In fact, I should be asking you if you're the that's annoyed. Don't you think your powers are being wasted because you are stuck with someone as ordinary as me?" Sehun asks. 

His answer renders Kai speechless. The demon is silent for a moment before he smiles-- _like, actually smiles_ , not a smirk, not a cocky smile but just a genuine smile. "No, I'm not annoyed." 

Sehun arches an eyebrow at him. "Why are you smiling? Did I say something funny?" his lips pout unconsciously. 

Kai is still smiling. "Not at all," he shakes his head. "I'm just starting to understand why you were chosen for me." 

Sehun isn't sure if it's because of Kai's smile or his choice of words but he feels his heart skipping a beat. "About time," he brushes it off before covering himself up with his blanket. 

Sehun is glad he's covered up with the blanket because he feels his face heating up as well. Unbeknownst to him, Kai could actually hear his heart beating rapidly and he could also sense the sweet scent of Sehun's soul lingering in the air. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was Saturday, and Minseok sent him a quick text that he'll need a lending hand at the shop. He asked if Sehun could come and he'll pay him extra for it. 

"I still have some activity sheets to answer, can you come and help him instead?" Sehun asks. 

"What about you?" Kai asks. 

"I'll be staying here anyway. I'll order food for my lunch too so you don't have to worry about coming back too soon." Sehun replies. 

"You sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go and help Minseok hyung, that's an order." he playfully says. 

Kai chuckles. "As you wish, master. I'll be back once I'm done." With that, Kai disappears from his sight. 

Sehun uses the time to enjoy the silence and focus on answering his activity sheets. He takes a break when he gets hungry. He orders food and checks his messages, he sees one from Minseok. 

  
  


_Hey sorry for the bother. I'm stealing your pet until later. no worries tho, i'll give him your pay for today_

  
  


Sehun rolls his eyes and sends a reply. 

_if he finds out you called him my pet, he'd be pissed x.x_

He stands up and does a bit of stretching after that. It doesn't take long until he receives a text message that his order has arrived and that the delivery man is already waiting by the gate. Sehun leaves his room to pay and pick up his orders.

He is on his way back to his room when he sees Minhyun blocking the stairway. He looks around and sees that Sungjoon is seated by the couch too. 

He sighs. "I don't have the energy to deal with this today." 

"I must say, you've done a good job at avoiding us lately." Minhyun starts. 

"Yeah, and I plan to keep it that way." Sehun hisses. 

"One of the neighbors told us they saw you with another guy. Have you gotten yourself a man, you brat?" Sungjoon asks. 

"It's none of your business." 

Both men laugh. "Wow, he has really gotten brave." Minhyun grins. "Is that man rich? Is he the one that gave you this?" he is about to grab his wrist when he slaps him. 

"Don't touch me. One more incident like this and I'm going straight to the cops instead of the landlord." he spits. He pushes Minhyun away and returns to his room. 

  
  


Sehun is able to return to his room without Minhyun following him but something didn't feel right. 

Just as he has locked his room, he feels the presence of someone behind him. He isn't even given a chance to react before he feels a hand with a handkerchief covering his mouth and nose. 

Everything turns black before he could even think of calling Kai. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


He wakes up not long after on his bed. He keeps hearing hushed whispers so he was about to get up when he realizes that his hands were tied behind his back, his mouth is covered with tape. 

He starts to panic and he frantically looks around. He sees all four men in his room eyeing him like he's some sort of prey. 

"He's awake," Minhyun points. 

Kyungho smirks, he takes a seat next to him on the bed. Sehun tries to move away but the other harshly grabs him by his hair. "Hey, you've been letting someone else in your room, haven't you? Is it that man our neighbor saw?" 

When Sehun doesn't answer, he pulls him by his hair again until he's forcefully looking at him and repeats the question. Sehun nods, tears were already starting to form in his eyes. 

_Kai. I need to call Kai._

He tries to move his hands or at least look back to check if the bangle is glowing but he couldn't see. "Are you looking for this?" 

Sehun's eyes widened in shock when he sees Taejin holding the bangle. "This really looks expensive, should we sell it somewhere?" 

Sehun frantically shakes his head, he tries to get up on the bed but Kyungho pulls him down. "Minhyun is probably right, this must have been given by that man he's with." Sungjoon snickers. "Wow, you sure are a sly one aren't you? You're refusing us but you were probably having a good time with your man, huh?" 

"Should we check?" Kyungho asks. "See if his man has marked him anywhere?" 

Sehun shakes his head, his pleas were muffled but he doesn't care. He can't let them do what they want. 

When Kyungho pins his shoulders, he uses his legs and starts kicking frantically. "Fuck he's a feisty one," Sungjoon curses when Sehun successfully lands a kick on his stomach. 

Minhyun slaps him. "Behave, you slut." 

Sehun clenches his eyes shut and sobs. 

_Kai, please come. Please. Help me. I need you. I need you. I need--_

He feels the hands on the collar of his shirt and it is about to get ripped off when it suddenly stops. 

  
  


"What the fuck?! Who are you?" 

Sehun opens his eyes again and he sees Kai standing there in his room.

"Since when did you get here? Are you his man?! Who gave you the right to trespass, you punk!" Minhyun shouts. 

Kai doesn't spare him a glance since he's only looking at Sehun. He must have looked so pitiful because Kai looks so livid. 

The aura in his room feels much heavier and Sehun could slowly see black mist appearing. "Who gave you the right to touch him?" Kai speaks, his voice is deep and commanding. 

The others all look tense and it's easy to see how uneasy and scared they look. The bangle on Taejin's hand started glowing, he quickly drops it. 

Kai calmly picks it up and just like the rubies, his eyes start glowing too. "I waited for your order master," he tells Sehun. "But these fools have crossed the line, I'll have to take care of them myself." he looks into Sehun's eyes. "Don't look, it won't be a nice sight." 

  
  


Just like that, he effortlessly pulls Kyungho's body away from him and tosses it against the wall. Sehun closes his eyes out of fear. For a moment, all he heard were the agonizing screams coming from the four men. The arrogant, cocky voices he always heard from them are all gone and replaced with shouts, cries, and pleas for help. 

When Sehun opens his eyes again, he felt nauseous. It's gruesome and frightening. His whole room is a mess, there are bodies all over the floor, they are all bruised and perhaps there might even be broken bones but what scares him the most is Kai, still standing tall. He's currently holding Kyungho by the neck and it looks like he had no intention of letting him go. 

Sehun uses all his willpower to stand up and stop him. He wants them punished but he doesn't want anyone to die. 

He bumps into Kai to catch his attention but the familiar shoves him with his inhuman strength. Sehun crashes against a wall and falls back on the floor. 

Only then does Kai realize his mistake. He lets go of Kyungho and immediately rushes to Sehun's side. "Sehun!" he panics. 

He unties Sehun's hand and carefully removes the tape that was covering his mouth. "T-that's enough," Sehun coughs. 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Kai's eyes were no longer red and the black mist in the room was slowly dissipating. 

Sehun winces in pain. Damn, Kai is so strong. "What about them? You revealed yourself to them?" he asks. 

Kai gently moves Sehun so that he's seated against the wall. He stands up not-so-gently nudges each of the four men to get up. 

"You will forget that you saw me here today. You will report yourselves to the police station once I am done talking to you. You will admit to harassing your housemate and attempting to steal from him. You are all injured because you fought against each other out of greed. Got it?" Kai says. 

All four of them nod. "Good, now get out." With that, they all ran--or more like limped their way out of there. 

"Wow," Sehun says, his jaw dropped. "You can wipe off memories too?" 

"Why do you think the world isn't aware of familiars yet?" Kai asks. "Anyway forget that, are you hurt badly?" 

"They didn't get to hurt me aside from Kyungho slapping me." Sehun answers. 

Kai looks apologetic. "I hurt you," 

"You saved me." Sehun corrects. "Now, you can apologize all you want later but I am still in pain and I'm afraid I might have broken a rib so can you please take me to Minseok then ask him to drive me to a hospital?" he calmly asks. 

Kai mutters a quick sorry again before carefully carrying him in his arms. Sehun manages a smile. 

"Why are you smiling?" Kai asks. 

"You finally called me by my name today." he grins. 

"Does it really make you that happy?" 

"Yeah," Sehun nods. 

"Then I'll try to keep calling you that… _Sehun."_ Kai slowly says. The smile never left Sehun's lips. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Minseok gives Kai an earful for accidentally hurting Sehun but not before bringing Sehun over to a doctor to get himself checked. Luckily, it's only a rib contusion and the doctor allowed him to go home after giving him painkillers. 

They can't go back to Sehun's place so they are staying over at Minseok's house in the meantime. It's a cozy house and he has an extra bedroom. 

"It wasn't intentional, I thought he was one of those fools so I pushed him without looking." Kai explains. 

"You could have killed him! It's irresponsible of you--"

"Hyung," Sehun interferes. "It's okay, I'm fine so there's no need to scold him anymore." 

Minseok places his hands on his hips and exhales. "You too, you were reckless. If you told me that you're being treated like that at your own house, I would have offered my place sooner so you didn't have to deal with those fools anymore. I wouldn't have asked for help if I knew leaving you alone would put you in harm." 

"It's done anyway. Kai saved me and taught them a lesson and you don't have to blame yourself for anything. Those four are really just complete assholes." he says. 

Minseok sighs in defeat. "Well, I won't argue with you. Just get some rest. If it hurts again just ask Kai to get some ice for you. I'll be in my room." 

Once Minseok is gone, Kai takes a seat on the edge of the bed. He grabs Sehun's hand but he flinches away. 

"You're scared of me," Kai says dejectedly. 

Sehun blinks in confusion. "No, it's not like that." he clears his throat. "It's not you. It's because of _them_. I can't get it out of my head… and I can't stop thinking of what could have happened if you're not there." 

"I was just going to give this to you." Kai gives him the bangle. "I'm sorry that that happened to you." 

Sehun wears the bangle again. "I'm glad you saved me. I got my revenge because of you. I'm still a bit… traumatized from what happened but it's not because of you so don't feel sorry anymore." 

Sehun leans forward and presses his lips against Kai's cheek. "That's a kiss," he says. "I'm showing you my affection since I'm thankful." 

He's about to pull away when Kai turns to him and returns the kiss, this time on the lips. "This is a kiss too," he says. "I'm showing my affection because I'm glad you're safe." 

  
  


Sehun couldn't control the smile on his face. Then, slowly, he kisses Kai again but he is a bit more daring this time. Kai hesitates at first but he kisses him back. He's not sure if Kai knows how actual kisses work or if it's still just _tasting_ for him but he doesn't mind. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kai is kissing him: affection, desire, and all. But he couldn't help but taste Sehun's soul too. The bitter taste that he got before is gone and is now just as a pure, sweet soul. It's as if Sehun didn't have a bad day at all and it's probably because of him. 

He tucks Sehun into bed afterward. Sehun ordered him to stay by his side until he falls asleep. 

  
  


He teleports out of the room to not disturb him and the moment he gets out, he sees Minseok sitting by the living room, there are two glasses of wine with him. 

"Care for a drink?" he offers. 

Kai agrees and takes a seat next to him. The other is currently watching a drama. Minseok pours him a drink, he takes a sip right after. 

"How is Sehun?" he asks. 

"Asleep," 

Minseok returns his attention back to the drama he is watching. It's a drama called Goblin, he sees the title at the corner of the screen. "I know you want to ask me more questions." Kai says without looking at him. 

"I do, but I won't. I just hope you know what you're doing. When the time comes, you'll be the one taking Sehun's soul. Developing feelings for him will only make the job harder for you." he says. 

"Do you think I don't know that?" Kai retorts. "I'm just starting but I'm already worried about how it would end. I know it's still years away…" 

Minseok gives him a sympathetic look. "I've been there, so I know." he sighs. "Well I didn't exactly get into a romantic relationship with my master but I did develop feelings. Taking his soul was the hardest task. It's why I never came back to our world because here, I still get to relive the memories even if I'm just alone." 

Kai looks at him sadly. "Is our immortality even a gift?" 

Minseok smiles bitterly. "I have asked myself that many times already. Sometimes I think it's a gift, sometimes I think it's just punishment. There are more perks though but once you get lonely, then it's a problem." 

Kai returns his attention to the show Minseok is watching. "What is this show anyway?" 

"Watch it, you might find it relatable." he chuckles. 

He uninterestedly looks through the screen. The main character brought the leading lady to Canada by passing through a door. Kai clicks his tongue. "He has to pass through a door?" 

"Don't get ideas," Minseok warns. "Don't just carelessly bring Sehun into other countries with your powers." 

"I wasn't going to," he scoffs. "Not that far yet," he admits. 

Minseok groans inaudibly. "I just hope you know what you're doing." 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun feels so much better when he wakes up the next morning. His ribs still hurt a bit but it's tolerable. 

"Hey," Sehun nearly falls off the bed when Kai suddenly appears in front of him. "Are you feeling better?" 

"Yeah," he nods. "So much better." 

"Well get up, you have a busy day ahead." Kai tells him. 

Sehun tilts his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" 

"We kissed," he says bluntly. "A date comes after that, does it not?" 

"Really?" Sehun smiles in amusement. "Where did you get that from?" 

"I might have been… watching dramas all night. So, are you coming or not?" he huffs. 

"Give me time to shower and dress up." Sehun says. 

  
  
  


It is pretty exciting. Sehun has never gone on a date before. He is about to share another first experience with a demon. But then again, Sehun has encountered far worse demons than Kai. He's basically a huge teddy bear for Sehun at this point. 

"While you're both out on your date today, I'll be paying your deposit to your landlord so that you can finally move out of there." Minseok tells him when he sees Sehun all dressed up. 

"I...at least let me send you the money." Sehun says.

"Don't bother, I know you spent some of your allowance for the bangle. Keep it, this is nothing." Minseok says. 

"He's lived a long time, he is loaded with cash." Kai whispers. 

"Thanks hyung, I won't forget this." Sehun chuckles. 

"Yeah, pay me when you're a successful engineer. Now go," he tells them. 

Kai holds his hand and teleports him out of there. They arrive in an area near a beach. "Where are we?" Sehun asks. 

"Jeju," Kai answers. "I'd take you to Canada but Xiumin told me not to take you too far yet." 

Sehun excitedly clings onto his arm. "This is perfect! I've been here before with my mom when I was just a kid, I've always wanted to go back." 

"I'm glad you like it then," Kai grins. "What do you want for breakfast? I'll find a good restaurant for you." 

  
  


Somehow, having a familiar is pretty similar to having a genie minus the limit of just having three wishes. They had breakfast together, walked around the beach and the town. It was fun and relaxing. During the sunset, Kai brought him to the top of a lighthouse to get the perfect view. 

"That drama you watched… is it Goblin?" Sehun asks. 

"How did you know?"

"When you mentioned Canada," Sehun giggles. "And I suppose it's something that's pretty similar to our situation. But I'm not your bride though." he jokes. 

"There are a lot of differences, I wish it wasn't that different." 

Sehun rests his head on the familiar's shoulder. "Like what?" 

"I wish reincarnation looked that easy." Kai snorts. "Not everyone gets to reincarnate, and not everyone can reincarnate as humans." 

"But your powers are pretty much similar to the Goblin's, right?" Sehun asks. 

"Yeah, pretty much." 

Sehun turns to him. "So when you look at me, you can see my future too?" 

Kai averts his gaze. "Not exactly. But I was able to see when our contract would end." 

The contract ends when he dies. "Oh…" Sehun nods. "Well, that's not what I expected." 

"I wish I didn't see it." Kai says. "In the drama, they could at least get a warning when it would happen and they managed to protect the girl but… that's too good to be true." 

"Well, don't be so gloomy," Sehun slaps his arm. "It's not like I'm gonna die, yet." he says. "Or wait, am I?" 

Kai shakes his head and smiles fondly. "You have years ahead," 

"You'll be with me, right?" Sehun asks. 

Kai steps away from him and gets down on one knee. "I'll be with you for as long as I can." he kisses Sehun's hand. 

For someone that didn't have much, that meant everything to Sehun. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


The next few weeks were perfect. Sehun's exams were finally coming so he spent more time studying. Kai covered his shift at the shop but it's not like it matters anymore because he isn't accepting Minseok's payment since he's living with him anyway. 

Finally, the day of his exams arrived. Kai brought him to the university where his exams would take place then left since Sehun didn't want him to wait too long. 

  
  


When he got home, Minseok and Kai surprised him with cake as a celebration. "I haven't even passed yet," Sehun grins cheekily. 

"You studied super hard, you pretty much passed already." Minseok says. "Your hard work is worth celebrating." 

Sehun feels like he could cry. "I love you guys so much." he sobs. . 

The two demons exchanged glances and laughed. "Yeah, I know you mean it differently." Minseok says knowingly. "Anyway, eat up because your boyfriend is stealing you away after this." 

  
  


One slice of cake and a couple of reminders from Minseok later, Kai teleports him again to another place. 

Sehun looks around, there are foreigners everywhere. "We are definitely in a different country now." he grins. 

"Norway," Kai answers. "Humans are always fascinated with the northern lights, I thought you might be interested in seeing it." 

Sehun's eyes widen. "Are you kidding? That's on my bucket list. We can watch it?" he gasps. 

Kai intertwines their fingers. "I'll take you to the best view." 

  
  
  


The view is breathtaking and Sehun wishes it could stay like this forever. "This is better than Goblin," Sehun says in awe. 

Kai smiles fondly before kissing Sehun on the forehead, much to the other's surprise. "You're starting to like kisses, aren't you?" he jokes. 

"You taste sweet, I can't get enough." Kai retorts. 

  
  


They stay there for a few more minutes. Sehun takes all the pictures he can get. He takes pictures of the view, of Kai, of himself, and of them both. 

"Should we go?" Sehun asks. "I'm freezing," he rubs his arms for warmth. 

"Do you want to warm up?" Kai asks. 

Sehun doesn't know if that means anything else or if he just means it literally but his face heats up anyway. "Y-yeah, sure." 

  
  


Sehun finds himself in a hotel room afterwards. They are still in Norway because he could still see the lights. "Did you book this?" he asks. 

Kai shakes his head. "Xiumin taught me a trick or two. As long as we don't stay too long, we won't get caught." 

"That's pretty cool." Sehun says as he looks around. It's a nice room, it's most probably a suite. "Have you done this before?" 

Kai steps closer to him as the lights start to dim. "What do you think?" he asks, voice sounding as smooth as velvet. 

Sehun smiles playfully. "Is this my reward?" 

Kai closes the distance between them. "It feels like it's my reward too." he whispers before pressing their lips together. 

The lights are off but the curtains were lightly drawn open, the lights from outside were reflecting inside the room. 

Kai's hands moved lower and in a quick move, he hoists Sehun up effortlessly. Sehun wraps his legs around the other's waist without breaking the kiss. 

He doesn't even notice when they reach the bed because Kai didn't even break a sweat. For some reason, that turns him on. Kai is seated on the edge of the bed and Sehun is basically straddling him. Sehun removes himself from Kai's hold before getting down on his knees.

Kai instinctively tries to pull him back up but Sehun stops him. "I know you think a master kneeling before his familiar is an insult but this… is different." he blushes in embarrassment. 

He fumbles with Kai's belt and zipper then pulls down his underwear just enough to expose his throbbing erection. He gives it a lick while he strokes the base. “You can grab my hair if you want to,” Sehun says before taking him in his mouth. 

Kai moans as his fingers thread Sehun’s soft hair. Sehun picks up a rhythm and begins to bob his head up and down. Kai’s fingers tightened against his scalp. Kai’s other hand is rubbing his cheek gently. 

He could feel Kai’s thighs tensing when he’s suddenly pulled up. “Let me make you feel good too,” he says in between kisses. 

He eagerly strips Sehun from all of his clothes before taking off the rest of his clothes as well. Sehun licks his lips when he sees Kai naked. Now he can finally take a good look at where the tattoos were leading to. 

Kai starts trailing kisses from his stomach up to his chest. Sehun whines when he flicks his nipple. Kai starts playing with the sensitive buds by rolling it in between his fingers. He leans down and starts sucking on one. 

Sehun is already so lost in the pleasure when he suddenly feels something moving against his thighs. He blinks in confusion because Kai’s hands were both busy on nipples. He suddenly gasps when he feels something teasingly rubbing against his perineum down to his hole. 

He doesn’t miss the devious smirk that graces Kai’s lips. “Oh god, your tail,” he pants. 

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” Kai asks. 

Sehun’s knees lift and his back arches when Kai’s tail continues to rub against his opening. “Fuck, please touch me there.” he begs. 

“Open up,” Kai orders. Sehun opens his mouth and he plunges three fingers in. Sehun sucks on the fingers the same way he did with Kai’s cock earlier. “You’re so eager,” Kai says with fascination as he presses his fingers against his tongue.

He pulls his fingers out and positions himself in between Sehun’s legs. He places one of Sehun’s legs over his shoulder before pushing a finger in. He doesn’t wait long to push another in. He scissors them open to spread his walls more, he pushes deeper when Sehun suddenly moans. “There,” he rasps. 

He pushes in with the third finger on the same spot. Sehun is already a writhing mess, there is already a mess of precum on his belly. “Please fuck me, fuck me with your cock, Kai.” he moans. 

Kai’s gaze darkened and Sehun swore he saw his eyes glowing red for a brief moment. He pulls his fingers out and positions himself. Sehun takes a deep breath, he must be crazy for provoking a demon like this but this will be worth it anyway. 

Sehun’s mouth gapes into a silent scream when Kai pushes in. He feels so full. Kai caresses his cheeks to wipe away the tears that fell due to the burning pleasure. “Fuck me, don’t hold back.” he says. 

Kai pulls out, “With pleasure,” he says before slamming all the way in. He does a couple of slow, deep thrusts to let Sehun adjust first before picking up his pace and thrusting into him faster. 

Sehun feels delirious. Kai is fucking him like it’s his last chance to do so. He wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him down for a kiss. Kai swallows up all his needy moans. Kai kisses him back and for a moment, Sehun feels like he’s about to lose his consciousness. 

There were already white spots in Sehun’s vision when Kai suddenly stops. He pulls away from kissing him and he halts his thrusts. Sehun looks at him dazedly. “Is… something wrong?” he asks. 

“Your soul is tempting. You’re happy tonight and you taste so sweet, it’s addicting.” Kai honestly admits. “I might… _devour_ you.” 

The normal reaction would be to put a stop to this and not risk your own life but Sehun couldn’t care less. In fact, he’s turned on by the fact that Kai could actually devour him then and there if he loses his control. 

Sehun pulls him back again. “Kiss me, fuck me, I don’t care. I want you.” He says. 

Kai’s eyes glowed again and that was all he needs before he continued kissing Sehun once again. He gets up from the bed, carrying Sehun with him. Sehun gasps when he’s pushes against a wall. 

“Your wish,” Kai enters Sehun once again. “Is my command, master.” 

The only words that came out of Sehun’s mouth right after that were _Kai, please, more,_ and endless moans. 

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


When Sehun wakes up, Kai is still on the bed with him. He looks around and he realizes that they're back in his bedroom at Minseok's place, Kai must have brought them back while he's asleep. 

"Slept well?" Kai asks. 

"Mhmm," Sehun hums. "More than well." 

"Minseok will barge in here soon so you should get up." 

"Give me a few more minutes, my body hurts." Kai smiles in satisfaction at that. 

Just when Sehun is about to doze off again, he feels something moving against his thighs. He's about to ignore it but it suddenly moves back against hole, as if it's giving a teasing caress. 

He opens his eyes to glare at Kai, the other innocently looks at him while raising both his hands in defense. "I know it's your tail, genius." he scoffs. 

The tail continues to rub against his hole, Sehun bites his lip to stop himself from moaning. 

The door suddenly opens to reveal Minseok giving them a scrutinizing glare. There's a bedsheet covering their still naked bodies but it's obvious that there's something going on underneath them anyway. 

"You already had all night but you're still at it?" Minseok sighs. "Get up, Sehun needs breakfast. You'll eat up all his energy at this rate." 

"Noted," Kai waves his fingers and slams the door shut. "Now then, let's finish this up, shall we?" he grabs Sehun's cock and starts stroking. 

Sehun knows that his mornings will never be the same for him again. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Minseok told them to watch over the shop that day. It’s a rainy day so there aren’t many customers. Sehun is currently spacing out as he’s looking at the raindrops falling against the windowpane when Kai suddenly places something in front of him. 

He looks down on the counter and sees… _a ring._

It’s a ring that looks similar to the bangle but this only has one ruby on it as the design. “W-why are you giving me this?” 

“I was supposed to give it yesterday but we got too _busy,_ ” Kai chuckles. “I just thought about it a lot. I’m the last familiar and you are the last master--the last owner of the bangle. I just… wanted to make the most of it. I made a promise to you and this symbolizes that promise.” 

He takes Sehun’s hand and places the ring on his finger. “The bangle shows my loyalty to you as your familiar but this ring… is to keep my promise to you and to show my love for you.” he explains. 

Sehun is at a loss for words. “Last night as I was kissing you, I was afraid that I might take your soul. That’s why I had to stop but you told me to kiss you again despite that. Aren’t you afraid?” 

“My soul is yours anyway. Right from the moment the contract started, it’s already yours. It doesn’t scare me.” he chuckles. “I know it’s the hardest thing for you to do because you’ll be doing it once I die.” 

“You’re right,” Kai says bitterly. “It will be the hardest thing for me to do.” 

“You did say I still have years ahead so it won’t be happening too soon. But with the way you’re acting, I feel like I’m not really going to grow old. Am I right?” he asks.

Kai doesn’t answer. 

  
  


“Look,” Sehun reaches out and cups Kai’s face. “Whether it’s five, ten, fifteen, or twenty years left, it’s okay. You’re with me. I had nothing at first but now I’m happy because of you. So when the time comes, don’t be too sad… because without you, I wouldn’t have been happy.” 

For the first time in his immortal life, Kai’s beautiful red eyes shed a tear. Sehun gets teary-eyed too as he wipes his tears away. “Can we please not talk about this anymore? I’m not dying yet.” Sehun whines. 

Kai smiles and kisses him softly. “I’m sorry, you softened up this demon and made him sentimental.” he pulls him for a hug. 

“I like you like this, it’s because I know I’m an exception.” Sehun sighs in contentment.

“I’ll be with you for as long as I can too,” Sehun tells him. “Just like how you promised to be with me until the end, I promise to live well and healthily. I know it still won’t change anything but… I want you to know that I want to stay with you for the longest time I can too.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Thirteen years. That’s the time Sehun has left, the time they have left. Other familiars would find it an advantage because that means lesser time to serve a master but it’s different for Kai. He wishes that the time is longer, he wishes that he could manipulate time to make their contract last for as long as he wants to but he can’t. 

He can’t so he’ll just focus on keeping his promise to Sehun. His promise to be with him for as long as he can, to be with him until the end. And who knows? Maybe Sehun will get reincarnated and maybe in that life, he’d be _Kai’s_ once again. 

  
  
  



End file.
